To Love You More
To Love You More è una canzone di Céline Dion cantata da Rachel Berry nell'episodio Tutto o niente, il ventiduesimo nonché finale della Quarta Stagione. Rachel la canta come audizione per il musical Funny Girl. All'inizio della puntata, le Nuove Direzioni si preparano per le Regionali, Will ricorda a loro di mandare i loro auguri a Rachel per il suo callback per Funny Girl. Rachel si siede nervosamente fuori in un corridoio, in attesa, si apre la porta, e le chiedono di entrare. Rachel entra nella stanza e si presenta. Il pianoforte e il flauto cominciano a suonare e Rachel si prepara a cantare. Canta con profonda passione e una voce forte, canta per i produttori che la guardano con attenzione. Verso la fine della canzone, Rachel diventa emotiva e si lascia sfuggire alcune lacrime mentre tiene le note lunghe. Finita la canzone con le lacrime lungo la guancia e quasi senza fiato, la stanza è silenziosa e tutti la guardano. Uno dei produttori ringrazia Rachel e le dicono che la informeranno a breve. Testo della canzone Rachel: Take me back into the arms I love Need me like you did before Touch me once again And remember when There was no one that you wanted more Don't go, you know you'll break my heart She won't love you like I will I'm the one who'll stay When she walks away And you know I'll be standing here still I'll be waiting for you Here inside my heart I'm the one who wants to love you more You will see I can give you Everything you need Let me be the one to love you more See me as if you never knew Hold me so you can't let go Just believe in me I will make you see All the things that your heart needs to know I'll be waiting for you Here inside my heart I'm the one who wants to love you more You will see I can give you Everything you need Let me be the one to love you more And some way all the love that we had can be saved Whatever it takes we'll find a way Believe in me, I will make you see All the things that your heart needs to know I'll be waiting here inside my heart I'm the one who wants to love you more Cause you see I can give you Everything you need Let me be the one to love you more Oh-oh-oh... Curiosità *Durante il Comic-Con del 2012, Lea Michele, che nella serie interpreta Rachel, dichiarò che avrebbe voluto tanto cantare una canzone di Celine Dion quando, al contrario, Ryan Murphy le affidò l'assolo in It's All Coming Back to Me Now. Non volle farlo arrabbiare, così chiese di poterla cantare in un altro momento ed è stata accontentata proprio al termine della Quarta Stagione. *E' la terza volta che Rachel canta una canzone di Celine Dion, per giunta la terza volta che ha un assolo e per qualcosa di veramente importante. Le altre canzoni della Dion cantate da Rachel sono Taking Chances (nella Prima Stagione) e It's All Coming Back to Me Now (nella Terza Stagione). *La nota finale dura 23 secondi. Galleria di foto Toloveyoumore.jpg Promo 422 1.jpg Funny-girl-signinhere.jpg Rachel-callback-funny-girl-allornothing.jpg All or Nothing 6.png All or Nothing 5.png All or Nothing 3.png Tutto o niente (glee) - still11.jpg Video Navigazione en:To Love You Morede:To Love You Morees:To Love You Morefr:To Love You More Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry